Pagamento
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Durante a viagem que tirou a vida de Natássia, Hyoga perde o dinheiro que ganhara dela para um marinheiro e jura recuperá-lo. Muitos anos se passam, e Hyoga finalmente o encontra...


**Pagamento**

* * *

><p>Hyoga subiu na cama e foi olhar a janelinha do navio. Natássia arrumava a bagagem sobre a mesa da pequena cabine e notou que o filho sequer tirara as botas.<p>

"Filho, não pise na cama com suas botas. Vai sujar."

"Tá!"

Depois de colocar as botas cuidadosamente ao lado da cama, ele voltou a apoiar-se na janela, olhando para o mar abaixo, curioso. Enquanto isso, Natássia tirava a carteira da bolsa e contava o dinheiro economizado para a viagem. Tinha conseguido mais do que necessitava para dar uma margem de segurança, mas achou que havia o suficiente para um agrado ao filho. Outras crianças ganhavam muito mais por muito menos.

"Hyoga, você quer comprar aqueles biscoitos que viu?"

"Eu quero!", respondeu o menino, contente.

Com o dinheiro em mãos, Hyoga saiu do quarto e ainda aproveitou para dar uma vasculhada no navio. Era a primeira vez que ele pisava num navio, e alguns meninos que brincaram com ele na última cidade tinham dito que era divertido olhar o navio da proa, cortando o mar com seu bico. Antes de ir pegar os biscoitos, portanto, deu uma esticada até lá.

Muitos marinheiros trabalhavam ali, numa área à qual Hyoga não tinha acesso. Um dos homens, um senhor que já devia ter mais de cinquenta anos, veio até ele e pôs as mãos na cintura.

"Aqui não é lugar de crianças, meu jovem. Volte para os seus pais antes que acabe se machucando."

"Mas eu só quero olhar a frente do navio. Não posso mesmo?"

"Mais tarde nós vamos deixar que venha para cá, mas agora não pode. Aqui só os homens podem ficar."

"Mas eu sou homem!"

O marinheiro gargalhou e meteu um soco em sua cabeça.

"Você é só um menino! Um filhote! Pra ficar deste lado, é preciso ter fibra, garoto. Pensa que nós não fazemos nada deste lado? Todos aqui trabalham duro, todos precisam queimar as mãos de frio para que a família tenha o que comer. Olhe para mim. Eu já estou cansado disso, mas tenho que trabalhar, porque minha mãe, que é bem velha, depende de mim."

Hyoga guardou o dinheiro no bolso e encarou o homem.

"Você me ensina?"

"Ensinar? O quê, moleque?"

"A ser homem. Um dia a minha mãe também vai ficar velhinha, e eu vou ter que ser forte como você pra dar de comer para ela. Eu quero ser forte pra cuidar dela."

Outra alta gargalhada irritou-o. O marinheiro pegou-o pelo capuz de seu blusão e colocou-o na área dos marinheiros.

"Então você quer ser homem, hein? Bem, se continuar sob a saia da tua mãe, vai acabar é como um bebê chorão. Eu vou te mostrar como é que é!"

Hyoga caiu sentado, mas sequer teve tempo de recuperar-se do susto. O homem já o empurrava na direção de umas caixas. Antes de soltá-lo, no entanto, tomou-lhe o dinheiro do bolso, rindo.

"Ei! Isso é meu!"

"Agora é meu, moleque! Eu só vou te devolver se guardar todas essas caixas lá embaixo. E se uma delas quebrar, pode esquecer o dinheiro!"  
>"Isso não é justo!"<br>"Você disse que queria ser homem, não disse? Pois bem, ao trabalho!"

Sua mãe trabalhara duro para reunir aquele dinheiro. Ela tinha trabalhado dia e noite para aquela viagem, enquanto ele esperava comportado por perto. Ela dizia que os dois tinham se esforçado para consegui-lo. Se voltasse para o quarto e lhe dissesse que o tinha perdido, seria certamente repreendido. Agora não havia volta. Hyoga olhou para a escadaria que dava acesso ao cargueiro e depois para as caixas que eram quase da sua altura. Precisava conseguir o dinheiro de volta.

Apoiou todo o peso do corpo na caixa mais próxima da escadaria e tentou empurrá-la, com toda a força. Não conseguiu sequer movê-la. Os risos dos marinheiros em volta deixava-o ainda mais zangado. Hyoga então olhou em volta, notou que havia uma corda no chão. Correu, pegou-a e atou-a na caixa. Tentou puxá-la na direção da escada. Os marinheiros continuaram a rir. Ainda não estava dando certo.

"Não adianta", reclamou. "Aposto que nenhum de vocês consegue levar uma pra baixo."

Um dos marinheiros, então, para provar que ele estava errado, pegou uma das caixas nos braços e carregou-a até o cargueiro. Depois voltou e colocou-a no mesmo lugar.

"Agora é sua vez, garoto!"

Não era justo. Hyoga não tinha o mesmo tamanho que aquela gente. Mas era o dinheiro de sua mãe. E ele precisava reavê-lo. Voltou para a parte de trás da caixa, pensou em girá-la. Mas os marinheiros disseram que não podiam virar, porque o conteúdo dela quebraria. O que fazer?

Hyoga tentou por mais de uma hora, sem desistir. Se não fosse forte o bastante para mover a caixa, pelo menos seria reconhecido como perseverante pelos marinheiros.

Um dos homens, no entanto, acabou com a brincadeira dos adultos. Veio correndo para avisar que tinha havido um acidente grave na casa de máquinas. Os homens entraram em alerta, e o marinheiro que o colocara dentro da área dos funcionários enxotou-o para fora.

"Saia daqui! Acabou a brincadeira."

"Então me devolve o dinheiro!"

"A viagem dura um mês. Você pode vir tentar amanhã de novo, ser quer tanto o seu dinheiro de volta."

"Não vai gastar!"

Ele respondeu com uma risada.

"É promessa de homem para homem. Se é que um dia você vai ser um."

"Então eu prometo que vou conseguir de volta!", gritou Hyoga, encolerizado.

"Veremos! Veremos!", riu o outro.

Sem dinheiro e sem biscoitos, Hyoga pensou em mentir para a mãe e dizer que tinha perdido o dinheiro. Mas devia dizer a verdade. Provavelmente ela ia ficar brava, porque ele tinha prometido que ia cuidar bem das coisas que ela dava para ele. O que fazer?

Do outro lado do navio, marinheiros se aglomeravam em torno dos botes salva-vidas. 

* * *

><p>Mais um rapaz foi demitido. Estava difícil arranjar garotos de fibra ultimamente, já que a maioria escoara para as grandes cidades e os que ficaram só pensavam em trabalhos fáceis. A maioria não aguentava o ritmo para tão pouco pagamento. Dmitri preparava o barco para sair de novo. Seus filhos tinham ido embora, sua mãe tinha falecido há três anos. Agora ele só pescava para se sustentar. Apesar de ainda estar ativo, a idade certamente tinha lhe arrancado muito da força.<p>

Um rapaz loiro aproximou-se de seu barco. Havia muitos outros pescadores que estavam contratando, mas ele se dirigiu especificamente ao seu velho barco, já todo remendado.

"Você que é o Dmitri Jurowski?

"Sou. E você?"

"Meu nome é Hyoga. Eu vim porque quero trabalhar para você."

"Hein? Se quer trabalho, vá para um dos barcos do lado. Eu já estou farto de demitir meninos."

"E homens? Está contratando?"

"Homens... se existisse um por aqui."

O rapaz jogou a pequena mochila que carregava no chão do barco e saltou para dentro. Dmitri quase avançou para expulsá-lo.

"Ei! Você não pode subir! Está pensando que eu aceito qualquer vagabundo no meu barco? Os outros barcos contratam vagabundos e pagam melhor do que eu. Você é só um moleque."

"Só você é capaz de me pagar", respondeu o rapaz, sério. "Eu só quero uma coisa como pagamento. Até que você lembre o que é, eu vou trabalhar aqui. Não quero outra coisa além disso, por isso não se incomode em me pagar um salário ou me dar de comer. Eu sei me virar. Vamos indo. Naquela direção tem bastante peixe."

"Uma coisa...?"

"Uma coisa que você me prometeu um dia. Vamos indo, Dmitri."

Dmitri achou estranho. Que pessoa em sã consciência ofereceria trabalho sem qualquer pagamento? E o que era essa coisa que o rapaz tanto desejava? Enquanto quebrava a cabeça com aquela questão, o rapaz inspecionava a água e apontava para a região onde queria pescar.

"Aqui", disse ele. "Aqui tem bastante."

Depois de puxarem uma boa quantidade de peixes, Dmitri ficou ainda mais intrigado. Ao contrário do que pensava, era um rapaz experiente e forte. Com mãos já calejadas, não reclamou de puxar a rede de pesca, que ficava bem pesada, pois já estava acostumado.

"Qual é a coisa que quer de mim como pagamento?"

"Isso cabe a você lembrar. Até que lembre, trabalharei para você."

"Assim vai acabar pelo resto da vida aqui! Minha memória não é mais como antes!"

"Pois não deveria esquecer. Verdadeiros homens não esquecem suas promessas. Eu não esqueci a minha. Só é uma pena que eu não possa mais cumprir. Por isso, estou substituindo com este trabalho."

"Eu poderia lembrar e fingir que esqueci."

"Poderia. Eu trabalharia de graça para você para sempre... Ou até lembrá-lo do pagamento. Mas eu conto com sua palavra de anos atrás. Quero que cumpra a sua promessa. E para cumpri-la, precisa primeiro lembrá-la."

"Mas eu não lembro! Eu tento, mas não lembro."

"Agora que estou trabalhando aqui, tem tempo para pensar sobre isso." 

* * *

><p>Se fosse com um homem desonesto, aquele rapaz estaria em maus lençóis. Era inocência achar que alguém cumpriria a promessa, quando podia fazê-lo trabalhar para sempre, sem pagar absolutamente nada. Em duas semanas, Hyoga trabalhara com a força de dez homens, quase sem descanso, do amanhecer até a madrugada, se fosse necessário. Não reclamava e dormia no chão, coberto apenas por uma fina manta.<p>

Já passava da meia-noite. Hyoga estava exausto, por isso dormia enrolado no cobertor, usando uma rede como travesseiro. Dmitri puxou uma garrafa de uísque, encheu um copo e pôs-se a pensar. Que pagamento era esse? O que aquele rapaz queria? Era verdade que ele era como poucos naquele litoral, naquela pequena vila. Era um lugar onde apenas restavam os velhos. Mesmo os seus filhos viviam na cidade grande, com aparelhos, carros, prédios altos. Os outros velhos vinham sugerindo uma cooperativa para reunirem o que sobrou dos homens e montarem uma empresa. Dmitri não queria, mas vinha pensando em aceitar. Estava ficando velho.

Seria bom se Hyoga ficasse para sempre. Seria bom se alguém cuidasse dele na velhice. Seus filhos só queriam que ele se mudasse para São Petersburgo, para que não tivessem de viajar até aquela vila, que eles consideravam fim de mundo. Mas de lá ele só saía num caixão. Não haveria de demorar muito. Sua esposa estaria esperando por ele no outro mundo.

Seria bom. Quando ele morresse, nem teria casa pra dividir entre os filhos. Só o barco. Depois que sua esposa morreu, vendeu a casa e jogou todas as quinquilharias no cargueiro, que já estava cheio de teias de aranha. Será que o pagamento de Hyoga não estaria no meio daquela tralha?

Pensou em ir lá averiguar, mas estava cansado demais. Além disso, estava escuro demais. No dia seguinte, teria de pescar mais. Não havia tempo para olhar. 

* * *

><p>Já fazia um mês desde que Hyoga começara a trabalhar para ele. Vez ou outra, Dmitri se lembrava do pagamento, mas ficava com preguiça de procurá-lo. Talvez não quisesse realmente que Hyoga fosse embora. O rapaz sabia pescar, era forte e bastante prestativo. Era o tipo de homem que não se via mais por aquelas bandas.<p>

Além de pescaria, de vez em quando Dmitri fazia trabalho de transporte para outro porto. Não era como na época em que viajava entre continentes, levando pessoas e mercadorias. Desde o naufrágio, ele não se atrevia mais a se afastar da costa. Daquela vez, era apenas para carregar mercadoria sobressalente para outra cidade. Era o tipo de trabalho que Dmitri pensava duas vezes antes de aceitar. Não porque não rendesse, mas porque suas costas já não aguentavam mais tanto peso.

Quando viu a montanha de caixas, Hyoga tocou-lhe o ombro, rapidamente.

"Deixe que eu carrego tudo, velho. Você vai se matar transportando essa carga."

Dmitri não recusou. Por que se daria ao trabalho quando tinha um empregado que fazia tudo aquilo por ele, e de graça?

Hyoga carregava até quatro caixas numa única viagem. De fato, ele tinha a força de dez homens. Na época em que trabalhava em cargueiros, Dmitri via muitos homens se cansarem com os caixotes que precisavam levar escada abaixo. E também tinha o garoto que tentou arrastar as caixas, pouco antes do naufrágio. Dmitri sempre ria quando lembrava aquela história, apesar de querer esquecer o resto.

Depois de uma hora, toda a carga estava no fundo do barco. Hyoga descansava, bebendo água e olhando para o mar. Dmitri se ocupava em dirigir.

"Acha que o tempo ajuda hoje?", perguntou, puxando conversa.

"Está meio nublado, mas acho que não chove", respondeu a voz, do lado de fora da cabine.

"É bom... Se chover, a água pode escorrer pra baixo."

"Eu odeio chuva", desabafou o outro.

"Não fala assim, garoto! A chuva molha as plantações, dá de comer ao homem."

"No dia em que minha mãe morreu, choveu. Eu odeio. O mar e a chuva. Eles engoliram a vida da minha mãe."

"É? Como foi isso?"

"Você sabe como foi. Você estava lá quando aconteceu."

"Eu? Quando foi isso?"

Mas Hyoga não respondeu. Afastou-se do parapeito e entrou na cabine.

"Depois que ela morreu, meu pai me abandonou. Então eu fui adotado por um cavaleiro de Athena. Você sabe o que é?"

"Já ouvi falar... Mas muitos dizem que é só lenda."

"Não é só lenda. Eu sou um deles. Eu me tornei um cavaleiro de Athena depois de treinar duro por muitos anos. E enquanto eu treinava, ajudava na pesca e no cultivo numa pequena aldeia do norte. É lá que moro até hoje. Mas eu vim para cá só para vir pegar o que é meu."

"E o que é essa coisa?"

"Pensei que fosse se lembrar agora... Mas tudo bem, eu não tenho pressa."

Dmitri virou-se, mantendo o barco na direção correta.

"Escute... O que eu te devo tem relação com a morte de sua mãe?"

"Não. Mas tem relação com ela."

"Então me diga! Me diga, que eu te dou. Você tem me ajudado sem pedir nada em troca... Imagine se fosse alguém desonesto."

"Você não é desonesto. Se fosse, eu saberia. E com homens desonestos, para mim, não há conversa, nem respeito."

"Olhe... Desça lá embaixo e dê uma vasculhada nas minhas coisas. Pode levar o que achar que for bom de pagamento, ok?"

"Não é assim que tem que ser. Você nem saberá que promessa é essa que fez. E eu quero que faça o esforço de lembrar. Porque eu não me esqueci nem mesmo por um dia dela. Eu quero que ao menos você se lembre."

"Mas assim você me deixa numa fria, moleque! Como eu vou lembrar? E se eu não lembrar? Você é jovem, deve ter um lugar melhor pra você! Na cidade, nos lugares de oportunidades. Mas não, está aqui com um velho desmemoriado que nem é mais visitado pelos filhos!"

"Qual é o problema deles?"

"Eu sei lá! Vivem falando que não têm tempo, não têm tempo. Nem sabem que eu existo... O mar cuida mais de mim do que eles. Meus meninos nunca aprenderam a pescar. Nunca puxaram uma rede. Você é mais homem que eles."

"Bem... ao menos você tem uma família."

Hyoga saiu da cabine e voltou para fora. Dmitri sentiu-se ainda mais irritado. Parecia até que Hyoga tinha tido uma vida mais dura do que a dele. Aqueles tais cavaleiros de Athena não deviam ser ricaços?

"Você não tem família?"

"Não. Só amigos."

"Filhos, esposa?"

"Não. A taxa de mortalidade no meu trabalho é muito alta para eu me dar ao luxo de ter uma família. Quando eu morrer, ninguém vai perder o sustento."

"Então você é sozinho."

"Como você."

A conversa morreu com aquela resposta. Dmitri nunca fora bom em relacionamentos. Talvez os anos tinham-no endurecido mais ainda. Pensou na tralha do fundo do barco. Precisava ir atrás do tal pagamento do Hyoga. Mas depois de terminar aquele trabalho. 

* * *

><p>Hyoga estava lá há tempo suficiente para criarem uma rotina. Dois meses? Quase dois meses. Dmitri sentia vergonha sempre que pensava no pagamento, e prometia para si mesmo que vasculharia seu barco à procura do objeto desejado pelo Hyoga. Mas sempre que ele decidia cumprir a promessa, acabava adiando e aproveitando a ajuda do rapaz.<p>

Naquele dia, Hyoga estava meio devagar. Depois do almoço, deitou num canto qualquer e dormiu. Dmitri achou estranho, mas nem pensou em acordá-lo. Hyoga vinha trabalhando dobrado, sem cobrar nada, e ao menos uma folga era merecida. Dormiu até tarde, quando o velho resolveu dividir seu jantar com o rapaz.

"Eu não preciso", respondeu Hyoga, como sempre.

"Anda, moleque! Você vai jantar depois da meia noite se começar a cozinhar agora. Come, vai! Ou isso tudo vai pro lixo depois."

Hyoga aceitou, mas comeu pouco. Enfim Dmitri percebeu que seu ajudante estava doente. Tinha febre, mas nem comentara nada. Irritado, o velho meteu-lhe um soco na cabeça.

"Idiota! Você estava doente e nem me avisou!"

"Eu prometi que trabalharia para você. Desculpe se descansei à tarde, depois eu compen..."

"Idiota! Se você ficar mais doente, o que vou fazer? Hein? Me diga!"

"Isso não vai me impedir de trabalhar", replicou Hyoga.

"Não estou falando de trabalho, garoto! Não vê que estou preocupado?"

Foi uma expressão de surpresa. Hyoga então sorriu.

"Obrigado. Não esperava por isso."

"Por isso o quê?"

"Que se preocupasse comigo. Ultimamente eu venho achando que você não está procurando pelo meu pagamento por querer só minha força de trabalho. Mas não é isso, não é?"

"Mas do que está falando?"

Em vez de responder, Hyoga levantou-se.

"Obrigado por se preocupar. Eu vou descansar lá dentro hoje. Amanhã estarei como novo, por isso não se preocupe." 

* * *

><p>Estava preocupado. Ele ainda estava com febre. E se não fosse apenas um resfriado? Dmitri quebrou seu cofre e começou a contar o dinheiro. Devia ter o suficiente para pagar um bom médico. Se Hyoga não melhorasse, ao menos isso devia dar para ele. Respirou aliviado. Tinha o suficiente.<p>

"O que está fazendo?", perguntou Hyoga, descendo as escadas.

"Nada. Só estou contando quanto tenho no cofre."

"Ah. Está pensando em comprar algo?"

"Não. É que se você precisar de um médico..."

"Eu não preciso de um médico", cortou Hyoga.

"Sim... Mas se por um acaso a febre não diminuir..."

"Você devia se preocupar mais com seus filhos em São Petersburgo do que comigo."

"Eles têm dinheiro. Eles não precisam de mim."

"Eu também tenho dinheiro. É só que ele não está comigo."

"Mas... você precisa de mim agora. É um fato."

"Eu só estou resfriado, Dmitri. Estou resfriado como milhares de pessoas ficam todos os dias... E vou me curar sem precisar de ajuda. Eu não teria vindo para cá se não soubesse cuidar de mim mesmo."

"Eu sei que você sabe... Mas eu estou preocupado, ok? Você é meu empregado no momento."

"Eu vim para cá porque queria mostrar o quanto cresci", respondeu Hyoga, fitando-o sério. "Não vim aqui para ser um filho substituto."

Foi um golpe na cara. Dmitri nem tinha percebido que tentava manter Hyoga junto de si por motivos egoístas. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, sentindo-se envergonhado. Ele estava tomando o tempo de um cavaleiro de Athena para manter alguém próximo. Apenas não queria ficar sozinho.

"Ok. Certo. Você não é um menino, Hyoga. Você é um homem. Você tem mais força e mais energia do que eu na sua idade. Então me diga: que pagamento é esse?"

"Você nem se esforçou para lembrar. Tente."

"Me dê uma dica."

"Quando nós nos conhecemos, eu era um menino."

"Eu eu estava no lugar e na hora em que sua mãe morreu."

"Correto."

"Eu tenho algo que é seu, e eu prometi algo para você. Havia chuva e mar. Bem, eu fui um marinheiro por muitos anos, e não faz tanto tempo que me aposentei... Você também é muito jovem..."

A memória veio num susto. Como quem pulasse e saísse correndo ao ver uma cobra, Dmitri jogou-se às caixas onde guardava todas as tralhas. Ia jogando tudo o que não correspondia à busca no chão, em volta. Todos os brinquedos dos filhos. Todas as coisas da esposa.

Lá no fundo, bem no fundo da caixa, tirou um envelope semidestruído. Dmitri desejou tê-lo conservado melhor. Achava que nunca reencontraria o menino.

"Aqui está... Mas está todo destruído. O dinheiro não compra nem um pão."

"Não tem importância", respondeu Hyoga, se aproximando. "O valor dele não é esse."

Dmitri colocou o envelope cuidadosamente nas mãos de Hyoga, que o abriu e tirou de lá a nota cheia de buracos de tão roída. Ali estava o dinheiro que tinha sido tomado naquele dia.

"Era esta a nota... Obrigado por ter guardado por todos estes anos."

"Eu não sou de quebrar promessas. Mas achei que, depois do naufrágio, nunca mais voltaria a encontrar aquele menino fracote."

"Eu queria isso de volta... porque ele é parte do esforço de minha mãe para comprar as passagens. Todos os pertences dela se perderam no mar, mas eu pensava nesta nota, que estava a salvo com algum marinheiro. A viagem foi péssima, mas o esforço que ela fez sempre me trouxe admiração. Ela era paciente, nunca se queixava da vida, nem odiava ninguém. Ela era uma pessoa muito forte."

"Eu escutei depois do acidente que apenas uma pessoa tinha morrido no naufrágio. Pensar que ela era a sua mãe..."

"É por isso que eu nunca me esqueci da promessa que fizemos naquele dia."

"Mas por que você não quis me contar até agora?"

"Porque eu queria que esse episódio tivesse significado algo além de tirar sarro de uma criança."

Dmitri sorriu triste, aproximou-se de Hyoga e segurou-lhe a nuca.

"Eu nunca me esqueceria daquele dia, menino. Foi o dia em que desisti de ser marinheiro e virei pescador. Eu nunca esqueceria. Todos saíram brancos de medo. Eu pensei que fosse morrer. E achava que nunca mais te encontraria... mas guardei o seu dinheiro."

"Muito obrigado, Dmitri."

"Que nada. Foi palavra de homem. E você se tornou um grande homem. Não precisa mais ficar me ajudando. Já trabalhou até demais. Pegue este dinheiro do cofre como agradecimento. É pouco."

"Eu já tenho o meu pagamento. Não se preocupe."

"Então... O que acha de ficar e trabalhar para mim? Recebendo um salário decente, é lógico."

Hyoga olhou para o dinheiro de sua mãe. Já tinha o que queria. Estava satisfeito. Mas estava com pena de Dmitri. Muitos homens iguais a ele existiam naquele mundo protegido por Athena.

"Por que não? Esses dois meses não foram nada maus."

"Este é o meu garoto!", comemorou Dmitri, abraçando-o. "Venha, garoto, você precisa descansar primeiro. Ainda está com febre. Depois nós vamos sair desta vila caindo aos pedaços."

"Como é?"

"É! Vamos para um novo lugar! Um lugar que precise de pescadores. Um lugar com homens de fibra. Escuta, onde é sua casa? Pois minha casa é este barco, e ele pode ir para onde quiser!"

"Minha casa... Eu moro numa vila ao norte... de frente ao Mar da Sibéria... e perto de onde o navio naufragou."

"Pois então é para lá que eu vou."

"Mas... E sua vida aqui?"

"Vida? Ela começa agora, filho. Amanhã mesmo vou botar este barco pra andar. Eu vou te levar para casa."

Hyoga não teve coragem de convencê-lo a ficar. Nem queria. Dmitri era outro vestígio de seu passado, mas a diferença é que estava vivo. Mesmo sem ter uma relação próxima com ele, sentia-se responsável. 

* * *

><p>Quando chegaram a Kohotek, não demorou para que Dmitri refizesse sua vida. Construiu uma casa, casou-se de novo e xingou os filhos quando estes vieram, pedindo que fosse com eles para São Petersburgo. Hyoga não se metia na briga de família, mas levou um soco do filho mais velho por não apoiá-los. Na verdade, achava que Dmitri tinha ficado bem mais feliz em Kohotek. E sempre que saíam para pescar, o velho chamava-o incessantemente de filho. Como recusar aquele vocativo depois de ter sido abandonado pelo pai biológico? Ria consigo mesmo e deixava a vida rolar, entre uma missão e outra. Tirara a sorte grande. Nos vestígios do navio, Hyoga encontrara um tesouro.<p>

Olhou para o dinheiro despedaçado, num porta-retratos em seu armário. Sorriu. Não era tão doloroso olhar para ele quando pensava em Dmitri. Ouviu o ruído de palmas lá fora.

"Ei, filho! Você vem ou não vem? Os peixes não esperam!"

Pegou a rede que acabara de comprar, pendurada no canto da casa. Pensou em sua mãe. Sorriu.

"Estou indo, velho. Até parece que não consegue pescar nada sem mim." 

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong> 


End file.
